The Spiders
by Lailuh
Summary: Peter tries a new tactic in taking out the bad guy


Describing Peter Parker upturned many different answers. Depending on who was asked, they varied greatly; smart, nerd, loser, strangely fit, a mystery, awkward, careless, selfless. Most of them fit rather well, but there was one that no one seemed to point out and Peter wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not; he was a compulsive liar.

Not a good one in any way but a liar nonetheless. Most of the time, if not all the time, it was for a good cause, needing to run off to do Spider-man things or whatnot. Sure there were times when he lied to his teachers about forgetting his homework when he didn't do it, or to May about her cooking because he didn't want to hurt her feelings but those were small little things that didn't hurt anyone. And he was a teenager and all teens lied about things sometimes.

Describing Spider-man was like every other hero; brave, smart, courageous, awesome. It was as he and peter were two completely separate people. What everyone didn't know was that the main thing the two personalities shared was that they're _both _compulsive liars. Peter was very grateful in the overlap of that in his secret identity and that no one thought of Spider-man like that because it got him out of sticky situations.

The team had gone on a mission to take out a terrorist group that had taken refuge in DC and were holding a lab full of scientists hostage. They were all at a standstill, the terrorists telling everyone to stay in the front of the building where they could be seen and if they tried anything, the building would explode.

"Whaddya say, Cap?" Tony mused. "FRIDAY can't try anything without being detected and were stuck here. First time for everything, huh?"

Steve's face was holding a frown. "We'll see what their demands are, try to reason with them."

"Think it's a bit late for that." Clint murmured.

It took a few minutes but eventually a man came out, ushering a woman with a gun to her head.

Now- it was very hot that day. Everyone was tired and sweaty from the previous fight. Peter especially because he didn't do well in extreme weather and his suit didn't have a cooling system, at least not a current working one.

He had tuned out most of the conversation, hearing bits and pieces of ransom demands and copious amounts of money. Needless to say, he was unhappy. He was tired and could smell so many disgusting scents that it made him want to vomit. He wanted a way to wrap the whole thing up much quicker than it was going.

He was always told he was a horrible liar, but normally it was Peter and at that moment he was Spider-man.

He crouched on the ground, earning the gaze of nearly everyone there and placed his hands on the hot asphalt.

"What is he doing?" The terrorist asked.

"Spider-man-?" Steve sent him a questioning look.

"Man him stop." The man glared at him. "One word to the men inside and I'll level this place to the ground with everyone inside it and-"

Peter cut him off. "The spiders."

"What?"

"I'm summoning the spiders." He glared at the man. "Black widows, huntsmans, armed spiders, wolf spiders, brown recluses, false widows…"

"What's he talking about?"

"I'm Spider-man, and you're making me _mad_. I'm summoning the spiders, they come at my call. Hundreds of them, thousands of them at my command."

The man shuffled and laughed nervously. "You can't do that. You don't have power like that."

"It's just like how _Ant-_man can control _ants._ They're coming, right now. I can feel them inching closer with every step. I can control spiders," he paused for a moment. "Because _I'm Spider-man."_

The man's grip on the woman released and the gun dropped from his hand. "We- surrender."

It was an interesting turn of events to say the least. Absolutely no one thought the battle would be over without bloodshed. It was definitely a strange thing to explain when the authorities came; _didn't want to be eaten by thousands of spiders _is probably the up there with the weirdest reasons for surrender. The hostages were released and the terrorists were taken into custody, and when things had been sorted out the team headed back to base to rest up before leaving for home.

"What you did today was stupid." Steve reprimanded. "You acted on your own without a backup plan, putting hundreds of lives at risk."

"But it worked." Tony sighed. "As stupid as it was it worked. And it had probably the best outcome we could've hoped for in that type of situation. I don't think we've ever come out of a fight without at least _one _dead guy."

"Add it to the books." Natasha said. She turned to Peter. "What made you think to try it?"

Peter shrugged. "It was hot. I don't do well in heat and I could smell like everything and it was making me sick. Besides I think it would've worked on anyone."

"Got that right. I don't wanna think about what would've happened if you actually did have the power to do that." Clint said. "Gives me chills."

"It worked though so I say that's a job well done." Tony said. "Everyone got out unharmed and that's what matters, right? Right. Now let's get something to eat."

**Short and sweet. There it is.**

**Hello! I'm not dead! I'm slowly but surely writing some stories you guys will hopefully enjoy. I saw that cone comic page and got inspired because Peter would totally pull this more than once if he knew it worked the first time.**

**I'm still taking prompts for school! Anything you wanna see happen I'll try my best to push it out!**

**Leave a review! It's like the goats and the rock salt, I crave the mineral.**

**Hope ya liked it. See ya in the next one!**


End file.
